User talk:BobNewbie
Sup. Noticed you archived your talk page, It is a freeing feeling knowing our world is a cleaner place. Anyways just wondered if you needed any help with anything, I have been doing a bunch and wondered if you knew something. On this wiki there is a Read More section at the bottom of categorized articles that adds a picture and the title of the article so that users can read on. I would like to be able to do something similar with a Drop down list but I can't for the life of me find the wiki code for a drop down list. So I was wondering if you knew another better method or the code, so that I can use it for better navigation. Thanks --Kaidb 23:05, December 22, 2010 (UTC) hey Hey, there is a user Drwhokid who is blocked how long is he blocked for as he could be useful for this wiki [[User:Gearedspy | Dayle Fowler]] 15:34, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok could we like unblock him for a trial run just wondering Sorry I forgot to sign [[User:Gearedspy | Dayle Fowler]] 15:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ﻿Thanks for unblocking how long does the trial last and there is a video on your page Fire Manipulation im just wondering are videos like that allowed Drwhokid 18:30, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Blocked Not bad the picture, message, and syntax are all ok. Your colors are a bit off though, I would go with red and black. With all white letters. Red so they know its a warning, black so they know its bad. Right now it almost looks like a christmas greeting. --Kaidb 16:58, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about making that page and in the page about seeing the future could i give the types by the two images todo with Isaac's sight of the future [[User:Gearedspy | Dayle Fowler]] 20:25, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ hi Nintendofan47 16:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC)i can see you have recently joined wikia.com.i have recently joined to. and im thinking we could be friends? answer Nintendofan47 16:58, December 28, 2010 (UTC)how are you a member for that long if you joined a month ago.and how important is an admin. Nintendofan47 17:11, December 28, 2010 (UTC) wow. you must be pretty stinkin important. Nintendofan47 17:20, December 28, 2010 (UTC). cool. they always leave stuff out. like in the fire breathing page. i added a whole new catagory for users. for video games. for fire breathing the left out bowser. how do you leave out bowser for fire breathing. Nintendofan47 19:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC)oh wow. thats cool. you know whats power i want. telekinisis and immortality. i really wish i had telekinisis. chat Nintendofan47 19:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC)thats cool. hey. since were in the superpowers wiki, im wondering. the powers that are on yuor homepage are the one you want. cause the ones i want are telekinesis and immortality. i really wish i had telekinesis. its awesome. Nintendofan47 19:06, December 29, 2010 (UTC)wouldn't time traveling mess up the past or whatever. cause murdering a butterfly in the past could drastically change the future. Nintendofan47 19:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC)you like animes. like dragon ball z or naruto Nintendofan47 19:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC)ok. the wiki that were chatting on. the super power one. it could expand forever. Hey I'm new here just moved in from the wikigrounds wiki and former vice president of the Brothers In Arms Wiki. Templates Hey Emile, Noticed a few spare templates sitting around unused, especially the , , and the templates. Might want to delete, or use those. The New Pages template looks cool. --Kaidb 21:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Collins Emile, Collins logged on yesterday, made some edits, and then hopped back off. I hope this is his first entrance back onto the wiki which would really expedite the process of getting Bureaucrats, if not that really kills our hopes of fully adopting the wiki. I am writing the new Newsletter now, if you have any news that you want to put in leave me a message. --Kaidb 16:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm glad your still on. Sometimes I feel like I'm doing this whole thing alone. But yea I think he may be trying to stop something, which is understandable, he started this wiki. I wish he would just promote somebody, that would make life so much easier. If we could get him to talk to someone then maybe. I think wikia should know that he never looks at or uses his talk page, Or anybody else's talk page for that matter. --Kaidb 17:05, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Im Logging off, have a good day Emile. --Kaidb 17:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello from Zombiepedia Hi Bob. I came across this wiki quite randomly, and then I noticed that you are quite active here as well. Funny coincidence. Anyway, I wanted to ask you what you think of a particular superpower I have had in mind for a while, and if a page should be made here for it. For starters, I haven't the foggiest idea about what it could be named. Here is the basic story about how it came to be. In a fantasy setting much like Lord of the Rings, seven brothers are tasked by their God to receive powers to serve him. To receive the powers, they trek to the badlands, and are ordered to dip their hands in a magical tar pit. All of the powers drastically affect their hands, and many of them have to wear gloves for the rest of their lives to avoid getting odd looks at their hands. The most powerful power bestowed (let's name the bearer "Rahm"), gives Rahm painful festering boils. If the pus from the boil touches any living thing, the viruses in the boil will eventually kill it. The virus is of the highest order of magic and can kill anything except for High Gods. The virus constantly adapts to the biological defenses of its host, and can bring down even the strongest angel or demon in a matter of weeks. Most mortal creatures, mere days or hours. Rahm is immune to the virus. Even if this power were used in a futuristic sci-fi setting, no amount of technological advances could ever counteract this evolving virus. The strength and (to a certain extent) the symptoms of this virus can be controlled by Rahm. The angrier he gets (while incubating the virus), the more ghastly the effects, and the quicker the kill. If he is calm, the incubation period could be weeks, and the death might not be terribly unpleasant (comparitively). If he works himself into an angry mood, burning boils, or ruptured organs might develop quickly. He can also somewhat affect the level of contagion of the virus (though I haven't decided the trigger for this yet). Generally, the virus has one target, and does not spread. But if he wants, he can give the virus the power to turn airborne or waterborne and only kill an approximate number of lifeforms (a household, a village, a kingdom, a continent, etc). So he could kill Superman by touching him, and the virus gets him, or he could kill Metropolis, just by touching its water supply. None of these affects are controllable after he transfers the virus to its target. The virus has its instructions, goes on its way, and then listens to him no more. What do you think? Are there pages here that define this concept? If not, should we make one? If so, what should we call it? — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 19:36, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Editing caption? Hi, I was wondering if it was possible to edit existing captions? I tried to in the plant manipulation section, but ended up accidentally deleting part of it and I can't put it right again. Thanks for any help on this. Kath Stares 10:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Profanity and all... Umm.. Hi. I once edit here fixing mistakes and all. I just say profanity in Mobile Invulnerability comment, please delete it and i saw a spam page STAN LEE thing. --Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 13:23, January 24, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi I'm new to all this so I'll get started please In healing with this can u heal your self and can u Change cosmic perception because it is not cosmic perception at all From aiawc User:amyfromthelimeteam This user has vandlised the wiki by a pornographic imageDrwhokid 02:40, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi BobN Just leavin' yous a message sayin' I think yous is doing a good job here and nice powers. Leave me a message at Fast Enrg /\/\/ 19:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) to see what I'm doin' see ya. Quick question how can you talk to animals when you have Fire Manipulation? See ya man signed Fast Enrg /\/\/ 20:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC). Dude just read your blog hope you feel better man see ya later. Fast Enrg /\/\/ 19:12, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Just saying Hi.LunarRai 04:48, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! I wanted to help with the page called http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Anatomical_Liberation but found it to be locked. How can I edit it to help the page out? Thanks! I know I should've post the rules on my blog eariler but I was hoping people had known about the policy before hand. User:JD Rod WOOOWOWOOOOOOWOHHOHOOHHHHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heck yeah man! awesome got that admin request to go through, Only took two months. Gracious I am on top of the world. First thing I am gonna do is delete those stupid pages that have been annoying the crap out of me for nearly six months. The admin request page is already up and running i think it is at Superpower Wiki:Requests for adminship so people can go there if they want. You and me should have full rights now. I suggest that we upgrade User:WizardAce and let him do some rollbacking. But the Superpower Wiki:News has a spot for people to request rollback rights and nobody signed up. Otherwise i think this should set us for a minute. YEAH!--KaidbTalkBlog 14:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah those rules are good enough, any good large wiki needs four admins to be capable of handling vandals and spammers, but we should be ok for now at least. --KaidbTalkBlog 14:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC) WHY WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DELETE MY PAGE DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THAT. OK that makes Immortality so much better. By the way I did say on the Immortality page on jan 1 "it would be great if Immortality and Invulnerability were together." so THANKS. admin hi i dont mean to be rude but i saw that you had recieved the rights to make people admins and ive noticed troubles with some pages and im on alot so i could delete pages that are not nessary or block users who are giving trouble Gearedspy 22:12, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply I am active on The Sarah Jane Adventures Wiki and Doctor Who Wiki, I sometimes do a little edit on the Ben 10 wiki and i was born in the UK so i know English Gearedspy 19:04, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I am not too sure on templates but I know a little about Wiki Average Text Gearedspy 15:42, March 23, 2011 (UTC)﻿ hi its devon, listen there is a new page called " Dimensional manipulation". it say's " The user can teleport, change their dimensions, and even create protals," now isn't that the same as reality warping? Mascot Hey you can totally do whatever you want, As I'm not quite sure what you mean just do it and we can change it later if the need be. send me a message if once you are done so we can look it over. --KaidbTalkBlog 23:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I edit it only. Yo BobNewbie. Hey can you tell me how to prevent others from editing info on my profile page except me. I mean you have to put a 'lock' on it right? If so please give me instructions on how to do it. Thanks :) Raffe Ace Uchiha 13:00, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks Justin Chen 00:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Raze1-don't touch my sword Thanks for the welcome! Hey! Just want'd 2 say hi Page editting Hey Bob, the names RnR. I'm a new member here. I tried to edit a page, but it said I don't have permission to edit a page. Is there something I need to do? P.S. How can I get me icon to fit? Thanks Thanks for the info. There are alot of pages on this wiki in which I want to edit. But I won't waste your time, so I'll let you know which one, shortly. Also, thanks for the welcome, and awesome wiki. ^$%^$%$#%$#%$##%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%#$$$$$$$$ $%^$^$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$^$#%$# %$^tyjhkioipo{po{po{po{po{opppppppppppppppppppppoooooo gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg lllllllllllllllllll hnhgjhgjgq!@#$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#$%$%&%^&^*&&&^&&&&&^&&&*((((((((())))))00000110000 1001010101000010100100100101000010100 Unlock pages Hey Bob. I want to talk to you abou the pages I want you to unlock so I can edit. I feel like that I can contribute something for elemental powers of the wiki such as techiques and personalities, as well as connections to other powers and weaknesses. So if you could unlock for me water, ice, earth, darkness, light, life force, and gravity manipulation. I would appreciate it. If you can't thats okay. Pages I want to edit. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Air_Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Electric_Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Life-Force_Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Gravitational_Manipulation These are the pages that I want to edit for now. I apologize if it is too much. Adding section to pages. Yo B-Man, whats up. Hey listen, I wanna thank you for help me out during my time here on this wiki, I really appriciate it. Thanks to you, I've gotten featured on the main page. I just need two last things. How to add a section to a page, and how to add a gallery ton a page without getting in the way of page's information. I want add different stuff to pages, such as techiques. method, and others. I also want add galleries to pages that don't have one. But I want to do that without it being in a wrong place on the place. Hey Bob how do you delete pages? There are A LOT of pages in the Category for Deletion that have just been sitting there for months and I would like the ability to delete them. Can you grant those rights to me? Can you grant me Admin rights so I can delete pages? None of the main pages. It's just there are blank pages up for deletion. I really want to help maintain the site. Adminship Hi there. I, on behalf of several members of the wiki, were wondering if you could appoint some new admins. The current admins (of which we have only four) don't seem to be too active, and we have a need for them. There are vandals to be dealt with, lots of pages we need to delete, and so on and so forth. Therefore, I would like to nominate some new admins. #Thekingsman #RnR #JD Rod #Myself They are all active on the site, doing many, many edits a day, and I think they would use the responsibility wisely. Please consider this - it's for the good of the wiki. Many thanks, -Ihu Forgot to add title, I'm going in manually Hi BobNewbie, I get the general impression you're the big cheese around here... cool. I was wondering if you could clear up a thing that's been bugging me, I see quite a few powers, that seem a bit strange, but not outlandish enough to think they are troll/joke/prank pages, so I was wondering if a rule of "A power must have a user in fiction" would be a good idea, your thoughts? Omni314 21:16, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry BobNewbie about your Admin rights in wich I got rid of but do to not being on the wiki for months at a time and you have not showed up anytime soon. Thekingsman 14:27, January 30, 2012 (UTC) yo bro man happening no mo edits mangJ. Veteran (talk) 05:13, August 5, 2012 (UTC)